The Tales of The Invisible Girl and Ninjas?
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: My name is Ocean. My life always been terrible since the divorce ever since. I always been a outcast to my own family. Until that change as I met those four ninjas named, Leonardo Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Will life ever be the same? -Ocean-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not owned them.

Why hello fellow writers. I have a newest story that will replace The Tales of AJ. This story is about a girl named Ocean Reed-Medici who been outcast her whole lives and met the turtles. I will never owned or copied any one stories. Please don't copy and paste my stories.

This story dedicated for Turtles fans and pizza for thirty years.

So thank you! Enough chit chat. Anyway enjoy! Time to work on my magic.

Chapter-1 The Prologue

11:00 AM, Miami Beach Florida.

August 5 2011

Honestly why did Mom and Dad have to get in a divorce? Could we just be happy family in Miami Beach. After Mom and my older brothers left our beach home that been forever since my birth. Sally, who lived next door next to me and been my best friend my whole life. Now she is gone.

We parked in the Moving van and drove an mile.

I sighed. As we finally went to Chicago.

Why do we have to moved here?

I want us to be family again.

-Four years past-

It was beautiful day and everything is blossoming.

I groaned and grabbed the pillow and practically slept. "Ocean, wake up." My mother called from my bedroom,"Sweatheart wake up. Ocean Hope Carolyn Marie Read-Medici wake up this instance or I get the water bucket." I moaned and got up.

And went to get the cereal only to grabbed my older brother Aquamarine

"Sorry little squirt, Little Ocean Finders is keepers." As he ruffled my hair. I ignored him and went to get the milk only the milk be out of my hands in my brother Pacific hands. If you have brothers like me you lived in the house of wild animals. "Sorry Oc." As he drink the milk out of the carton and as they threw cereal chunks in their mouths like there a spoon and bowl right there.

"Want some?" said Pacific.

"No thanks. I have breakfast bar." I replied only Aqua grabbed the last bar from me and ate it and Pacific threw syrup in his mouth. While I scowled and got my electric neon green and blue backpack. While my mom folded the laundry from the basket only never offered me to drive me to school like she does with my brothers.

I hop on my bike and ride to school.

My mom left them get away with murder just because they are mature. Okay maybe their not so mature. But you know what I mean. And older does not mean They have to stuff their piggy noses in front of me. Boys, who need them.

My name is Ocean. I'm going to turned fifteen on December 31. But why do you cared? I'm just a Invisible girl who is outcast to her own family.


	2. Chapter 2 Making New Friends

Chapter-2

As, I parked my bike into the parking lot. I smiled.

The fact, I actually made it on school on time which actually surprises me. Only as I got my schedule. Only, Lunch is my favorite subject it least it better then Gym and Math. Yuck! Both are my least favorite subjects.

As I got my binder and stick a pencil in the locks of my strawberry blonde hair, as I jammed my backpack in there. Took what I need to survive a least as accurately, thirty minutes of my young life.

Since for life I'm only fourteen.

Then I got tac-tac and pop it in my mouth. As I closed my locker.

So I have social studies. Now that I can I do. I thought excitedly.

Only a dark headed, her long hair with light lavender purple pink highlights that reach in her face obviously she is a teen who is tall which is odd and looks actually the same age as me.

Her clothing was more like a street gang with a Rolling Stone t-shirt ripped jeans and a leather jacket with punk boots.

As I went to a seat and as I fidgetly in my chair as I nervously check on my watch. She went to grab a chair and as she was about to sit down. Some slightly plump girl grabbed her chair which made her fall.

She screamed in surprise as only the whole class laughed well, ... except me. That is just plain mean!

The misty glint in her eyes fall on her cheek as her face turns from normal to beet red.

I marched over there and tapped the meanie.

"What do you want Ocean? What a dumb name for a dumb loser like you!" snapped the mean girl.

"Coming from you, Meanie or should I say Francis." I spat in rage as a guy came out of nowhere and high fives me then leaves.

Okay...That was weird. He does not even go to our school!

Francis growled and huffed in a grunt, without a retorted response while her morons follow after her.

Ocean: 100 and Francis: 0.

"Th-thanks for standing for me." replied the girl shyly and blushes.

"Anytime." I smiled. After lunch we chatted. Her name is Suzetta, only she despites that name and goes by Raven. I learn in case her birthday is November 24 and loves the smell of cookies in the oven.

She been bullied by Francis and gang since pre-k, And since that she never have courage to stand up for herself. But as I helped her. She finally has courage.

As we chatted, only unknown to us someone was watching us.

A/N: Hi everyone! It me. I return! Who can be that be that mysterious shadow?

And always there will be more Ocean top secrets. But for now enjoy!

-turtlelovermikey-


End file.
